objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/well its not viral but its awesome
I said it all. BTW please do not upchuck from this shipping song. SHIPPING! Before you start asking who I ship... WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|Reanimated Ron... SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|...and Boing Boing Betty! Song. No I'm not trying to get image badges, I'm just trying to port this song . Credit to Fall Out Boy, Nahuel, Battle, TSRITW, Saranctha, etc. etc... Something I hate is that sometimes publishing a gallery edit gets SCREWY. WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more, troubled soul? SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|This is the road to ruin! Boi He's Gud.PNG|And we're starting at the end! Berserker Breaker.PNG|SAAY, YEAH! Molly bee killing BattleReviews.png|(YEAH!) Rqpunzelpose.png|Let's be alone together! dont ask about this okay.PNG|(YEE!) VanellopeVonSchweetz,.png|(YAY!) JORKY FULLER.PNG|WII CAN STUY YAWNG 4EVA! LEAKY LOUIE ACTUALLY.png|(NO!) DigbyACaF.png|(YES!) Kabloom 2018.PNG|(YEAH!) Guy who Abuses Night Begins to Shine.PNG|Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs! BoomboxV22018Pose.png|Saay, YEAH! 220px-Miles Tails Prower Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed.png|(YEAH!) Bowling Ball's Bow on Fire.png|Let's be alone together! Kazooie Louie.PNG|(YEAH!) Nookilouie.PNG|(YEAH!) Grand Spahk.png|We can stay young forever! Pokelolis by diives-dbbtdmd.png|(YEAH!) Gud Meme.PNG|(YEAH BOI!) Oh my heckin gosh what has happened.png|(EAH!) (YEA!) Sound Sheet 2018.PNG|We'll stay young, young, young, young, young! Spring-0.png|Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh! Blaster Gaster 2018.PNG|Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh! Pacman-thumbsup-720x720.jpg|Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh! BLADEDBEEB.png|(Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh!) SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|Cut me off, I lost my track! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|It's not my fault, I'm a maniac! LordHater1.png|It's not funny... anymore... no it's not. SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|(song pause) Lord Hater, what are you doing in this port? AND IN THIS... uhh... OMG THE FIRST FACELESS LOUIE THE NOT LEAKY.png|(clogs self and louie gets the body) SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|KARMY... HARMY... (launches a gigantic spring-shaped bolt with a duck as the head) HARDY HARHAR!!!!!!!!!! (detaches) (song resumes) WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna? Yeah! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|I'm outside the door, invite me in! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|So we can go back and play pretend! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|I'm on deck, yeah I'm up next! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|Tonight I'm high as a private jet! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|'Cause I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul? SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home! WHEN YOU FUSE TWO LOUIES TOGETHER OR FUSE LOUIE WITH A NORTY BURD.PNG|And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead! (clogs louie the leaky and becomes extreme crikey ron) SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|This is the road to ruin! Kazooie Louie.PNG|And we're starting at the end! Yellow Chuchu.png|Saay, YEAH! YOU DONT KNOW THIS JACK! FOR REAL!.png|(YeAh.) PuffyBlowhog.png|(YeeeeeeAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH) Dr fox by levi.png|Let's be alone together! MISTACHAINSAW.gif|(YO NO!) MISTABATTLEAXE.gif|(YEET!) Clossasl.gif|(IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNKKKKKKK!) SPAAAAAAACE DOUGHNUT.png|Kyuu kyuu kyuu! (We could stay young forever!) CREEPY IRRATIONAL NUMBER!.PNG|(YEAHYEAHYEAHyeahyeahyeah!) Drop the BEET.png|(YEAH!) Struck with LOVE.png|(YEAH!) DA ACTUAL DIDDY KONG.png|(YEAH!) SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|Scream it from the top of your lungs, SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|lungs, SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|lungs! Armored Cannon Beetle.png|SAAAY, YEAH! Kirby en Kirby Star Allies.png|(POYO!) SWEETHONEY.png|(HONEY!) LEAKY LOUIE ACTUALLY.png|(NO! AGAIN!) Koopa Troopa .png|Let's be alone together! PyOREO.PNG|(YEAH!) Brain Freeze Cookie.PNG|(YEAH!) OOF BOOF TOOF SOOF SHABLOOF.PNG|We can stay young forever! MAMUTA.png|... SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|We'll stay young, young, young, young, young! Camillot Axe.png|Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh! LARGEMOUTHWOLLYWOG.png|(Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh!) You re a wizard braixen by doodlesandkyn-d6mld2j.png|Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh! Penny-disneys-bolt-23952365-203-249.jpg|Uh, uh, uh, uh-oh! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|My heart is like a stallion, they love it more when it's broken! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|Do you wanna feel beautiful? Do you wanna? Yeah! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|I'm outside the door, invite me in! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|So we can go back and play pretend! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|I'm on deck, yeah I'm up next! Gatling Groink.png|Tonight I'm high as a private jet! (Sorry, was I supposed to do that???) Still clock evea after lots of years.PNG|Yeah! Chex Mix FFCM.png|(YEE!) KUH WAIII.jpg|(KUHWAII!) Fags.jpg|(No.) Nobody Knows HIM.PNG|Let's be alone together! Jam.PNG|(Yeah!) NinjaMonkey.png|(YEAH!) Spikey Mikey the Mace Penguin.png|(YEAH!) protec attac.PNG|(...help me...) baby rosalina simply.PNG|(baby noises) (We can stay young forever!) TrafficLight2018.png|(YEAH!) (MEH.) (NO!) Fridge,.png|'fridge noises' Gumball machine by Strikeovercrazy.png|(YEAH!) Woody good.png|(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!) Jawbroke.PNG|(Yeh!) SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs! Gobba vector.png|SAAAY, YEAH! Yu RLLY Suck.png|(YEAH!) (Yeah.) Rekt.png|(ALRIGHT!) Picture2018Pose.png|(C-R-I-K-E!) SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|Let's be alone together! LEAKY LOUIE ACTUALLY.png|(NO, THRICE!) GhostBowForm.png|(YEAH!) RAWR REX.png|(RAWRF!) AN ACTUAL LEEK ON THE BOAT!.PNG|(EEEEEEEE!) SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|We can stay young forever! DAJAADAJAJAJDADAJ.PNG|(YEAAHT!) Numberblock 61.png|(YEAH!) Toodya.png|(TOOOOOOOOOOODYAAAAAAAAAA!) Donkey Kong.png|(OOOOOOOOO!) SNOW MEEKOO CUT OUT.PNG|(YEAH!) SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|We'll stay young, young, young, young, young! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|I don't know where you're going, but do you got room for one more troubled soul? SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|I don't know where I'm going, but I don't think I'm coming home! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead! SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|This is the road to ruin! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|(along with boing boing betty) This is the road to ruin! CLOGGED LOUIE NOT LEAKY.PNG|And we're starting at the end! (please stop with the intentional clogging) SHES ATTACS SHE PROTECS BUT MOSTLY SHE BOINGS!.PNG|(with Louie the Leaky) And we're starting at the end! SUPER CRIKEY LOUIE.PNG|(with Boing Boing Betty) And we're starting at the end! As you didn't know, Sucky Slammer is a Megward the Wizard, but with a "KICK ME!" substance which he doesn't know who he has. Category:Blog posts